


The Hero and the Fairy

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy, Fantasy AU, Fluffy, Funny, Gay, Long, Love, M/M, Obviously This was Bound to Happen, Sweet, VictUuri, Vote for Smut in Comments, hero - Freeform, maybe smut, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: King Jean-Jaques Leory was an unkind king. He ruled over all of Aisusukeeto with a muddy fist. He had all of the lush, rolling, green hills and crystal, blue rivers under his command along with an entire kingdom of dedicated citizens who honor him without pause. His castle, complete with an impressive fifty or so turrets and his throne room was in the highest of them so he could look down on his people and figure out how to best use them to his advantage. He’d inherited the kingdom from his father and was nothing more than the spoiled prince he’d been raised to be suddenly given all the power he needed to demand the unreasonable.His current demand was for the hand of the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Isabella, an equally selfish and rude woman. She was also incredibly beautiful and her kingdom was failing. If King JJ could pull off the marriage, he could absorb the dying kingdom and nab the most beautiful woman from it in the process.Those events, torrid though they were, led up to the events of the first day of Spring that would unfurl a tapestry of adventure and romance and eventually lead Aisusukeeto to the leaders it deserved.





	1. The Kingdom of Aisusukeeto

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic inspired by, of course, Otabek and Yuri's famous sigil, The Hero and the Fairy. After about the 12,000th piece of fan art to this effect, ideas just started flowing and it began to write itself. 
> 
> This is a Wednesday fic, however, it will go up on Tuesdays (or Thursdays) for a few weeks while _Stay Close to Me_ finishes out. Once that fic is over, this one will replace it for Yuri on Ice Wednesdays. 
> 
> I can't wait to take you on this fantastical adventure. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> -J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest king of Aisusukeeto is going to have to jump through a few hoops to please his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Chapter one of a new fic is always exciting. 
> 
> That's probably why I couldn't resist the urge to put it up tonight instead of tomorrow. Normally this fic will go up on Wednesdays, but _Stay Close to Me_ is going up on Wednesdays right now. For a few weeks, this will go up on either Tuesdays or Thursdays and then once _Stay Close to Me_ is over, it will go up in its place. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read a fic of mine before. I do once a week updates, I love constructive criticism and edits I may have missed (but ignore anything mean - which has only happened to me once), and usually put a preview of the following week's chapter in the End Notes, so be sure to read them! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@jazzyrwrites) for updates regarding this fic. I will sometimes miss the date it's supposed to go up, but I'm pretty good and will always get it up within the week, just maybe not the right day. Lol. 
> 
> Last thing, chapters are usually a bit longer, but this is just an introductory chapter after all. 
> 
> Love you crazy kids. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -J

King Jean-Jaques Leory was an unkind king. He ruled over all of Aisusukeeto with a muddy fist. He had all of the lush, rolling, green hills and crystal, blue rivers under his command along with an entire kingdom of dedicated citizens who honor him without pause. His castle, complete with an impressive fifty or so turrets and his throne room was in the highest of them so he could look down on his people and figure out how to best use them to his advantage. He’d inherited the kingdom from his father and was nothing more than the spoiled prince he’d been raised to be suddenly given all the power he needed to demand the unreasonable. 

His current demand was for the hand of the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Isabella, an equally selfish and rude woman. She was also incredibly beautiful and her kingdom was failing. If King JJ could pull off the marriage, he could absorb the dying kingdom and nab the most beautiful woman from it in the process. 

Those events, torrid though they were, led up to the events of the first day of Spring that would unfurl a tapestry of adventure and romance and eventually lead Aisusukeeto to the leaders it deserved.

_***_

“Your highness!” JJ’s aid, Emil, came bolting through the grand doors of his throne room. “Your highness!”

JJ, who was playing with the strategy tokens representing his court like they were action figures, looked up. “Yes, Emil. What are you yelling about?” Emil ran up to the round table where JJ was seated, hunching over to catch his breath and held up a letter. It was rose colored and had a regal red, embossed wax seal with the image of clashing lances inlaid. JJ knew the stationary well and he jumped up the moment he saw it. “Isabella!” 

“It just came in, sire,” Emil replied between pants. “I ran… Why are there so many stairs here sir?” 

“Just--shut up.” JJ sntached the letter and crudely tore it open, pulling out the parchment from within. He’d previously been promised a reply to his marriage proposal on the first day of spring. He cleared his throat. “Dearest, Jean-Jaques--that’s me.” 

“Yes sir,” Emil replied. 

“‘I’m writing to inform you this beautiful spring day that I have agreed to marry you!’ Oh my--Emil!” JJ reached out and grabbed the purple sash hanging across Emil’s torso and yanked him back and forth. “She’s agreed to marry me! She’s going to marry me!” 

“Wi-th all d-due respect s-sir,” Emil managed to squawk out amidst the dramatic movement, “it’s a r-el-a-tive-ly long let-ter. You sh-should read it cl-osely and c-carefully.” 

JJ shoved Emil away from him with a scoff. “Buzzkill.” He looked back down at the letter. “‘I have selected my birthday, November 16th, as our day to be wed and on that day our fathers will break bread and we will officially merge our kingdom with Aisusukeeto.’ So far so good.” 

Emil folded his arms over his body and stood up straight for the first time since entering the hall. “Of course sir. I’m sure it’s legitimate, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t overlooking anything. You tend to--” 

“I tend to what?” JJ hissed. 

Emil recoiled. “N-nothing sir. Just… Y-you wouldn’t want to upset your future bride by not taking care to provide everything she’s asking for.” A single bead of sweat dripped down his brow. 

JJ’s scowl quickly changed to a smile. “Too true, Emil. This is why I keep you around.” Emil let out a silent sigh of relief as JJ turned his attention back to the letter. “‘My love,’” JJ giggled at the endearment, “‘please begin preparing the following things for our wedding day. It absolutely must be perfect. You understand.’ Emil, I’m bored with this. You read it.” 

Emil took the letter from JJ with an eyeroll and read down the letter in silence until he got to where JJ left off. “‘The theme of the wedding will be lace to represent my late mother and sunflowers to represent my country. We’ll need tons of each, so please begin gathering. I would love the ceremony to be outdoors where I can be admired. Select a location in our castle where the sun can reach us, but the hands of those…’” Emil’s nose scrunched and the corner of his mouth downturned. 

“Why’d you stop?” JJ said. “You said so yourself, we have to prepare everything well to satisfy my bride-to-be.” 

Emil let out an exasperated sigh. “‘Select a location in our castle where the sun can reach us, but the hands of those roaches cannot.’” 

JJ snickered and bounced happily. “Don’t you love her? I love her!” 

“Yeah…” Emil murmured. “‘Lastly…’ Wait. What?!”

“What?” JJ said, running over. “Whatever it is, she can have it.” 

“‘I want my ring to be rose gold with a fairy heart inlaid in the middle,’” Emil read. “She wants you to kill a fairy.” Emil shook his head. “‘To prove your love to me and to tie the knot between our countries, I want you to slay the Green Fairy of the Forest and crest my ring with his heart. This way I’ll know we’re truly meant to be--’ Sir…” 

JJ’s eyes were glistening. “She wants me to kill a fairy?”

Emil’s jaw dropped in shock. “Sir, are you…?”

Tears began streaming down JJ’s face. “To ask me to kill a fairy…” JJ dropped to his knees and Emil hunched over. JJ suddenly threw his hands into the air. “She’s even more intoxicating than she seemed at first. I truly do love her.” Emil backed away from the nasty king with a gag. JJ jumped to his feet and pointed at Emil. “Listen closely my faithful aid.” 

Emil shook his head and took a deep breath. “Of course, sir.” 

“Send a troupe of the servants to Sunflower Kingdom to learn the best way to cultivate sunflowers en masse for the wedding and send some into town to place an order for 10,000 yards of lace.” 

Emil’s blue eyes bugged out. “Wha--sir? Doesn’t 10,000 yards seem excessive?” 

JJ’s narrowed. “Are you suggesting there’s a limit to what I should give my new wife?” 

Emil cleared his throat. “No, sir. I’ll get on it right away.” 

“I’ll leave the selection of the location for the ceremony up to you. I trust you,” JJ said. 

It was surprisingly sweet for the crude king. “Uh, oh, thank--” 

“Besides, I don’t want to walk all over the place. What am I, a pack-mule?” Just like that it was gone. “Lastly…” An evil smile grew on JJ’s face. “Bring Otabek to me.” 

Emil dropped his head. “Surely there are--” JJ’s severe gaze fell to him and he backed away. “I’ll send for him immediately.” 

JJ and Emil exchanged awkward glances until JJ finally threw his arms out. “Well? Why are you still here?!” 

Emil turned without another word and hurried from the room. He ruminated to himself as soon as he was clear of the great hall. “A sunflower garden, 10,000 yards of lace, walking every inch of this castle and facetime with the worst soldier we have.” Emil puffed out a swear. “I seriously hate this king.” 

He couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in his gut. Centuries of leaders have only respected the fairies. Killing one… 

Killing one would surely bring the foretold cataclysm to their peaceful land.

_***_

“Yuri?!”

Yuri tilted his head so he could see over the edge of the branch he was perched on. Fluttering through the brush of the forest below a gold light glinted in the sun. 

“Yuri?!” 

Yuri let out a deep growl. He sat up and kicked his legs over and dropped to the ground. He flexed his toes against the cool moss of the forest floor and breathed in the smell of the vegetation around him. The forest was his home and it was truly the only thing he loved. 

“Yuri?!” 

“WHAT?!” Yuri barked out.

The gold glitter came to a stop in front of him and with a bright burst of light morphed into the form of a fellow fairy of his, the Gold Fairy of the Plains, Yuuri. 

“S-sorry. Lilia sent me to find you,” he explained. “She had a premonition today that--gah!” A bug flew past Yuuri and he yelped and jumped. He shivered. “I have to get out of here.” 

“Pfft,” Yuri scoffed. “My forest is better than your stupid plains.” 

Yuuri nudged his silver glasses up the bridge of his nose. “My plains produce the food that the humans live off of. Your forest produces--ahhh!” A bird flew at Yuuri, just barely missing his face. Yuri snickered and then started laughing. Yuuri looked up at him with a frown. “It did that on purpose.” 

Yuri perched a hand on his hip. “It was either him or me. Don’t forget where you are.” 

Yuuri kept shifting dramatically to avoid the various creatures attacking him at will. “J-just… I’m leaving so go see Lilia. Apparently it’s important.” 

He waved a hand through the air and his human form disappeared and the gold spores returned, one slightly larger gold object was, of course, Yuuri in his fairy form. He flew off without another word and Yuri figured he’d better heed the warning. Lilia was a far greater threat to him than even fire when she was pissed. With a snap in the air he shrunk from his human size to his pixie size and the emerald spores of his presence floated around him. He bid his forest friends a quick farewell and was off towards Fairy Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin is the strongest soldier in all of Aisusukeeto, albeit an enigma whom most people don't like.


	2. The Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin is the mysterious Dark Horse of Aisusukeeto.

Emil walked at a brisk pace down the cobblestone path towards the industrial town on the outskirts of the castle. Between the castle and the town, was a small glen adjacent to the glistening Aisusukeeto River. It's here that Emil expected to find the man he was on the hunt for, the great soldier, Otabek Altin. He’d mysteriously dropped into his role as the head of the royal army when JJ became king and had quickly become known as the ‘Dark Horse’ of Aisusukeeto. Though next to none of them had been confirmed, a slew of vile rumors followed the man

He was tall, built, handsome and mysterious, so he was a popular bachelor to say the least. As of late, different townsfolk had taken to challenging Otabek to a swordfight as a means of winning over the hearts of the ones they pined for, usually because the objects of their affections had their own eyes marked for the Dark Horse himself. Otabek was merciless and none who had stepped to him had emerged victorious, but on that day specifically, Emil himself had a little more skin in the fight.

The man he loved with all his heart, Michele, was challenging Otabek. Emil hadn't yet disclosed his feelings to the brawny blacksmith, but the two were close nonetheless. No amount of begging or pleading had quelled his desire to face the seedy soldier. The reason: Sixteen men had expressed interest in asking for Michele’s sister’s hand in marriage. Michele figured that if he could defeat Otabek, men would have to face him before they could approach Sara and in this way he could prevent any of them from ever doing so. 

As Emil reached the base of the grassy knoll that overlooked the glen, he shuddered. At least three dozen people had gathered to watch the fight in question. They stood in a circle at the center of which stood the three main characters.

“Mickey!” Michele’s sister, Sara, had a death grip on one of his arms and was pulling helplessly, her people dress and caramel hair fluttered around them. “This is stupid, he'll kill you!” 

Emil, though he may be reprimanded for it later as it wasn't befitting a royal attendant, broke into a blind and ugly sprint. The Dark Horse didn't show mercy and Sara wasn't going to listen to Michele regardless; it was a stupid, vapid fight he'd chosen. 

The crowd parted to let Emil through and he reached Michele just as he was about to enter the ring. Otabek stood in the middle, insultingly only wearing the legs and boots of his armor, along with a regular tunic and he hadn't drawn his sword. He taunted Michele with crossed arms and an absurdly unafraid expression. Michele on the other hand, a blacksmith himself, was clad head to toe in a black, steel coat and had not one, but two weapons; a broadsword and dual blade battle axe. He might be more intimidating if the earth weren't rotating faster than he was moving. 

“Mick--” 

“Emil, I'm glad you're here,” Michele said. 

Emil’s heart throbbed. “Really?” 

“Yes. Please take Sara away from here. She doesn't need to witness this,” Michele said, awkwardly teetering in place. 

“Mickey, please don't do this,” Emil begged. “It's fruitless.”

“It's not fruitless,” Michele said. “I'll defend Sara’s honor this way.” 

“My honor doesn't need defending!” Sara yelped. “I'll decide who and when I marry. It isn't up to you!” 

“Mickey, someday someone will approach Sara that she’ll love and none of this will make any difference. Please. Be logical,” Emil whined. 

“I'm being logical,” Michele replied. “You think that if that man had a sister anyone would dare approach her, even if they were in love?” 

Sara whimpered. “Mickey…” 

“I'll defeat him here and now so no one would even dream of going near my precious Sara.” Michele craned his sword for Otabek as he spoke, though his arm shook and wavered. 

Emil put a hand out over Michele’s arm and pushed it down. He looked in the region of where his eyes would be were they not shielded by the ridiculous armor. 

“Mickey, listen to me. If you care about Sara at all, you won't do this. She needs her brother.” 

Michele pulled his arm away. “If you just came here to tell me how weak you think I am, you can leave.” 

Emil shivered. “N-no, that’s not--” 

Michele slowly took one step and then another towards Otabek, a chorus of clinks and clangs resounding as he did so. When he was sufficiently inside the fence of people, he pointed his axe out. 

“Don’t insult me! Draw your sword!” 

Otabek blinked mindlessly at the man a couple times, but did, then, pull his sword from the sheath at his side and hold it out in battle stance. Michele began to move forward again, shakily bringing both weapons above his head. As soon as he was within striking distance, he brought both weapons down together, but was quickly stopped by Otabek who clashed his sword horizontally against both and held them aloft with ease. Michele grunted as he tried to force his way past the block, but Otabek lifted his staunch right leg and kicked his foot into Michele’s torso, compromising his balance and sending him crashing to the ground, broadsword and battle axe flying out of reach as he fell. With the hilt of his sword, Otabek forced off Michele’s helmet, bearing his bronze, sweat ridden face to the world, then he flipped the blade around, pulled it above his head, and began to stab it down towards Michele’s neck. 

Sara screamed as Emil charged forward in a panic. “The king sent me here to collect you!” Otabek stopped in place just as the tip was about to pierce Michele’s neck. “It’s an urgent matter regarding the royal wedding.” 

The crowd dropped into a buzz at the statement and Otabek looked up at him, annoyed. 

“If that’s true why didn't you say so sooner?” Sara whispered to Emil. 

“Hopefully now he’s gotten this out of his system,” Emil replied. “Take him home. I'll come down to check on him later.” Sara rushed forward and cradled Mickey’s body, helping him to sit up. “Come along, Otabek. I'll take you to see his highness.” 

Only after glaring at Emil significantly, did Otabek slide his sword back into his holster and march forward. Emil turned and made his way back up the path towards the castle, hearing the clatter of Otabek keeping pace just behind. When they were plenty clear of townspeople below, Emil dropped back a step so he could address Otabek properly. 

“Were you going to kill that man?” he asked. 

“Swordsmen don't wish to simply lose fights,” Otabek boomed back. “They win them or they die trying. Such is his honor.” 

“Mickey’s not a swordsman,” Emil said. “He’s a brat who thinks he can prevent his sister from ever taking a husband. He’s an idealist with a twisted perception of reality.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Otabek asked. 

Emil sighed. “Because I don't doubt that he’ll challenge you again. I'm asking, no, begging you. Please don’t kill that man.” 

“I would be of no use to our king if I let my emotions dictate my actions. Those men would gladly kill me, so if they challenge me and lose, they deserve the fate they would otherwise bestow upon me. Your lover is no exception.” 

Emil seethed. He truly hated Otabek. He honorably served the nasty King JJ and killed innocent men. What was more deplorable? 

“You aren’t an unintelligent man, so I wonder what spliced gene makes you follow the king so blindly?” Emil hissed. 

“You're hardly in a position to make those comments,” Otabek spat back. 

“I serve JJ begrudgingly because I owe his father my life,” Emil said. “He asked me to aid his son as a favor and I couldn’t bring myself to turn him down.” 

Otabek scoffed. “That makes you far worse than me.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Anyone who knew and respected the former King Alain would never be able to serve JJ with the way he’s leading his father’s country. If your poor excuse at chivalry is all you have than I dislike you even more than I realized at first.” Emil and Otabek had reached the garden where JJ was waiting and Otabek shot a look back at him. “I’ll give you the courtesy of warning your little friend. Next time he challenges me, whether you step in or not, I’ll finish him.” 

Emil’s face settled into disgust as he watched the soldier enter the garden. With any luck the fairy’s curse would kill him. 

Otabek stepped casually though the tall hedges until he got to the clearing at the center of the garden where a large fountain stood, spilling water out of twin cherubs into a pool below. Many flowers decorated the space, as left behind by the former queen, and Otabek knew that JJ kept the garden thriving as a tribute to his late mother. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. 

“You called for me, sir?” Otabek announced. 

JJ looked up and smiled. “Ah. Otabek. You’re late.” 

“I apologize. Emil was delayed in giving me your beckoning,” Otabek replied. 

“Yes, well, he isn’t known for efficiency is he?” JJ said. He held the bouquet up, allowing the bright yellow petals to catch the afternoon sun. “Do you know what these are, Otabek?”

“They’re sunflowers, sir,” Otabek replied. 

“Sunflowers from our beautiful next door neighbors. The land my future wife hails over,” JJ said. 

“Emil did mention you’re preparing for a wedding. Congratulations,” Otabek said. 

“Yes. I never doubted for a minute that Isabella would accept my proposal. She’s written me a letter detailing all of the preparations to make for the wedding. These very sunflowers will be a cornerstone decoration,” JJ explained excitedly. 

“They’re lovely,” Otabek said. “What did you need from me.” 

“Well, it seems my bride to be has an ill-betide relationship with one of the fairies,” JJ said. “For this reason, she wants him dead.” 

Otabek’s eyes widened. “Dead?”

“Yes. Yuri, the Green Fairy of the Forest. She wants him killed and his heart set into her engagement ring,” JJ squealed. “What exquisite taste!” 

“Sir, that’s incredibly dangerous,” Otabek said. “None who have tried to kill a fairy have emerged victorious, in fact, they’ve all died of mysterious causes. You would probably die before your wedding day.” 

JJ offered a sly and evil smile. “That is precisely why you’ll be the one killing the fairy.” 

“M-me?” Otabek said. “But I--” 

“I probably should have mentioned that our research into your brother’s illness has reached a precipice,” JJ said, reaching into the inner-breast pocket of his red and white royal robe. He pulled out a small vial with a golden liquid inside. “The cure.” 

Otabek’s jaw dropped and he took a step forward. “Th-that will cure Serik?” 

“We’ll no longer have to send him serums to delay his death. This medicine will remove the illness from his body once and for all,” JJ said. 

Otabek dropped his head. “B-but, I’ll die.” 

“Yes and you’ll be truly missed,” JJ said, “but if you’re successful, I promise not only to see to it that your brother gets this cure, but I’ll make sure your family wants for nothing for as long as they live.” He smiled a fake smile. “I’ll care for them like my own.” 

“You promise?” Otabek said. 

JJ dramatically drew an ‘X’ with his pointer finger across his chest. “Cross my heart, hope to die.” 

Otabek stood up straight, discarding his true feelings and returning to his cold, unrelenting self. “Then I’ll do it.” 

JJ clapped his hands, sliding the vial back into his pocket. “Oh, good. Isabella will be so pleased. Now, listen. I need to oversee the killing myself, you understand, so for now just capture him and bring him back here. Once I have the ring finished and ready to take the heart, we can kill him and place it inside. I don’t know much about Yuri, but the town of Nikiforov north of here is the town that honors him the most. You could probably gather some good information there.”

Otabek nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“Head out right away, then,” JJ said. Otabek turned and began to walk away when JJ called out again. “Oh and, Otabek?” Otabek looked back over his shoulder. JJ’s stupid grin was gone and an intense and serious leer sat in its wake. “Don’t disappoint me. I wouldn’t want things with your brother to get any worse.” 

Otabek didn’t respond, but instead turned away and marched out of the garden biting his cheek so hard it was starting to bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town of Nikiforov is home to magic, mystery and a revolution.


	3. Altin Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek stops by his home before leaving for his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yuri on Ice Wednesday, lovelies. As promised, this fic will be replacing _Stay Close to Me_ as the Wednesday, YOI fic. I'm glad you're liking it so far. 
> 
> To my friend who is upset by J.J. is always made out to be the villain, I feel you. Have no fear. :)

The sun was just starting to set, drenching the small house on the top of the hill in a deep shadow. Inside, a soft glow of orange and yellow communicated life and Otabek sighed. He hadn’t been home in close to two months. Despite the peeling paint and missing shingles, he loved the small place. It was the only home he’d ever known. He took quick, light steps up the cracked cobblestone path until he could reach out and take the brass handle of the splintered wood door. A creak alerted the people inside to his arrival and the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground. 

“Beka!” 

The small, twin boys that were Otabek’s youngest brothers were jumping up and down on him excitedly. Arman, the technical older of the two boys, looked close to tears as he sat in Otabek’s lap. Otabek held out a hand and ruffled the boy’s back hair gently. 

“What’s wrong, Arman?” he asked. 

“He’s sad that we missed your birthday,” Aslan, the younger twin, said. “You said you were going to come home!” 

Otabek drooped his head. “I know. I’m sorry. Did you get my letter?” 

“Yeah,” Aslan replied quickly. “We wanted to see you though. Zhamilya was going to bake you a cake and we got you a present.” 

“A present?” Otabek grumbled. “You shouldn’t be spend--” 

“We made it.” Otabek looked over into the small, nook kitchen where his sister, only a year younger than himself, Irina, was standing tending some food over the stove. “Boys, why don’t you go get it?” 

Arman and Aslan stood up from Otabek’s lap and ran up the stairs leading up to the next level and Otabek stood to his feet, set his sword and bag aside against the wall near the door and walked over to Irina. The long braid she usually wore down her back was pulled up in a bun instead, no doubt to hide the grays streaking throughout the black. Otabek and Irina were 23 and 22 respectively, and a beautiful, young woman like Irina had no business already budding gray hairs. The Altin life had been strained, to say the least, and while Otabek as the oldest had opted to live in town and battle weaker men for money to support his family, and serve in the king’s army, Irina chose to stay home and care for their siblings. 

Otabek kissed Irina on her forehead. “Hey, gorgeous.” 

“Hello,” Irina replied. “Happy belated.” 

“Thanks,” Otabek responded. “I really am sorry I couldn’t make it home. I wanted to. I just--” 

Irina pulled a spoon out of the pot she was tending, holding it and the auburn liquid within up to Otabek’s mouth. “Taste.” It was her way of changing the subject. 

Otabek slurped the liquid out, tasting the flurry of spices alongside the medley of seafood. “Delicious. So, Nuro’s been home eh?” 

“He brought home eight million tons of fish yesterday,” she said with a light chuckle. “He’d be here if Jesse hadn’t come by to bring my eggs. He’s been chasing her around since noon.” 

Otabek laughed. That story was very typical of oldest brother, Nuroski. He did as well a job as any contributing to their household by hunting and fishing, but those responsible, manly features had done nothing to still his tendency to chase after anything with boobs and use time better spent sleeping, drinking and partying. He’d be sure to give his brother a stern and important talking to before setting off. 

“I sent Zhami to go get him, so he should be back around soon. Dinner will be done in about ten minutes,” Irina explained, stirring the food again. 

Otabek rubbed the top of Irina’s head once more and then walked around the stairs to the living room that had been converted to a care room for his brother, Serik. The bed was dead center in the space, and in it, Otabek’s brother Serik laid, sleeping. He looked near identical to Otabek apart from his sickly, pale color. The tufts of his cheeks were bright red, and red splotches dotted his arms. Those things aside, he was relatively peaceful looking as he snoozed away and instead of approaching him, Otabek leaned against the support beam near the door and just watched him. If everything went according to plan, he would finally get his childhood back, which was what any 13-year old boy deserved. 

Arman and Aslan came bumbling back down the stairs, screeching as they moved, and Serik did shift then, slowly opening his eyes and looking over. When his gaze found Otabek, his face lit up and he smiled. “Beka.” 

Otabek stepped over to his bedside, setting a hand down on his forehead and his heart breaking at how cool it was. “Hey there, kid.” 

“Happy birthday,” Serik replied weakly. 

Otabek chuckled. “Thanks.” 

“Beka! Beka! Here! It’s your present!” Aslan squealed. 

Otabek turned and was shocked to find both 7-year olds had to put active strength into holding the large, parchment wrapped package aloft. 

“Boys, come set it on the table and he can open it over dinner when Nuro and Zhami are here as well,” Irina said. She moved the pot on the stove from the burner she was cooking on, to an unused one and set the lid from it on top. “After that, go wash up.” 

Despite offering odd mumbles and grumbles in response, the boys did as they were told, groaning as they lifted the package onto the table and then rushing off into the bathroom beneath the stairs. 

“Irina can I come to the table?” Otabek turned back around to see Serik up on his palms, attempting to sit up. Otabek reached out and braced his back and one of his hands, helping him to shift into a sitting position. “Thank you, Beka.” 

Irina set a stack of bowls on the table next to kitchen, only a couple steps from the front door, and walked around the stairs to look in at Serik. “Hmm. How do you feel? Be honest.” 

“Six,” Serik responded. “My head hurts, but my legs don’t.” 

“I can tell he has a fever,” Otabek said. 

“He usually does,” Irina replied. “I suppose it would be okay for dinner only though.” 

Serik sighed sadly, but nodded. “Okay.” 

The front door burst open and a young woman rushed in excitedly. “Is it true?” Her head whipped around until she took notice of Otabek and her eyes lit up and a smile found her face. “Otabek!” 

The young woman, Otabek’s sister Zhamilya, rushed over and threw herself into a hug. “One of the farmers said they saw you, but I didn’t believe him.” 

“Hey!” Otabek looked up, not yet unwrapping Zhamilya, and noticed his brother, Nuroski, entering. “Welcome home!” Otabek did, then, release Zhamilya, who moved to nuzzle Serik’s head lovingly, while Otabek crossed over to Nuroski. He knocked his head with a gentle fist and Nuroski whined. “Ow! What did I do?!” 

Otabek smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. “We have to talk,” he whispered in his ear. 

Nuroski flicked his head towards the door and Otabek turned towards Irina. “Just gonna have a quick chat with the knucklehead. We’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t be too long, the food will get cold,” Irina replied. 

Otabek nodded and led the way outside, Irina’s voice fading away as she gave the younger kids dinner preparation instructions. 

“I thought we’d see you a couple weeks ago,” Nuroski huffed, kicking a couple rocks aside as they sauntered down the path. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Otabek said. “I really did try and make it back, but J.J., he’s…” 

“Nah, I know how it is,” Nuroski replied. “That guy’s a real jerk. I wish you didn’t have to work for him. You know, if you came home and fished and hunted with me, we could probably get enough to feed the family and sell some at the market. It wouldn’t be a ton, but it’d be enough.” 

“He has Serik’s medicine though,” Otabek said, remembering his earlier conversation with the nasty king. “Actually… he has the cure.” 

Nuroski stopped in place and whipped his head around. “Wait, what?” He placed a hand on each of Otabek’s shoulders. “A cure, really? Serik won’t be sick anymore?” 

Otabek shook his head. “Looks like this will stop it for good.” 

“That’s great!” Nuroski said. “So, then you won’t have to work for him anymore?” Otabek bit the inside of his cheek, not certain how to explain everything. “Beka?”

“Look, what I’m about to tell you, under no circumstances, can be told to the girls. I mean it. Not even about Serik’s cure. I don’t want them to get their hopes up, just in case,” Otabek said. “Do you understand?”

“Okay, Otabek, you’re scaring me,” Nuroski said. 

“Just--Do you understand?” Otabek repeated. 

Nuroski sighed. “Yeah, Beka, I get it.” 

“This is my last job for J.J.,” Otabek said. “After this last mission, he’s promised to hand over the cure for Serik and take care of you guys for the rest of your lives.” 

Nuroski raised an eyebrow. “But?” 

“This particular mission requires that I kill Yuri of the Woods,” Otabek said finally. 

“Wha--the fairy?!” Nuroski shook his head frantically. “You can’t! Mom said the fairies are supposed to be honored only. Killing one, even trying, you’ll…” Nuroski took a step back, his face settling from shock to upset. “You’re planning on dying.” 

“I don’t know what will happen. I know that people who harm the fairies don’t usually make it out alive,” Otabek said. 

“This is ridiculous. You’re not doing it. You’re gonna quit the army and move home and we’ll find a cure for Serik’s illness on our own!” Nuroski said. “We need you. We already lost mom and dad, we can’t lose you too.” Nuroski’s eyes glistened as water gathered at the base. “Please don’t do this.” 

Otabek set a hand on Nuroski’s shoulder. “I don’t have a choice.” 

“But--” 

“No. I’ve already made up my mind. This has to be done,” Otabek said. “That means that you’re going to be the man of our family now. I don’t trust J.J. as far as I can throw him, so don’t, under any circumstances, let him convince you to take my place. Irina either. If he threatens to stop supporting you guys, let him. You can do it, I know you can. Zhami’s getting old enough that she could care for the boys, so if Irina needed to work too, she could. Nothing is worth working for J.J. Nothing,” Otabek explained seriously. 

“How can you say something like that in the same breath that you tell me you’re going to die for him?” Nuroski demanded. 

“I’m not dying for him. It’s for Serik. For all of you,” Otabek said. “Make sure that he gets to enjoy what’s left of his childhood. Take care of them.” 

A few tears streaked down Nuroski’s cheek as his jaw flexed and relaxed repeatedly. Finally, he pulled Otabek into a quick hug and then walked around him and back up the path. Nuroski wasn’t one for emotion, so Otabek didn’t press the issue. It seemed he understood, at least, and whether or not he would ever forgive Otabek for the decision he’d made wasn’t the problem anymore. As long as he could trust his brother to care for their family in his place, and he believed he could, than his frustration with Otabek would fade with time. 

Otabek took one last look around the grassy hills where his family a few other farm families lived, far from the bustle of the main town, and completely out of sight of the castle. It wasn’t much. No luxuries or extras. No shimmer or shine, but it was home. The same home where he’d run around stalling horses and tending the farm with his dad as a little boy and played tag with Irina, always letting her win in the end. Where he’d excitedly learned about each of his siblings as they were conceived and subsequently born, and where his jaw nearly dropped from his face when he ran home to meet his new baby sister and instead met his new, twin brothers. The Altin farm was the exciting, thriving place where Otabek learned to live and love until the day that J.J. came along and ruined everything. 

“Otabek! Come on!” Otabek turned and his sisters were standing in the doorway, the younger waving a hand at him.

“Coming!” Otabek waved back. He took a final deep sigh and made his way back into the home. 

He was happy to see Serik sitting amongst the rest of his family at the table, and funnily enough, there was a loaf of bread sitting center of the table next to his present It had two lit candles stuck in it. He knew they must have purchased the candles, but made no mention of it, as it was likely the last birthday he’d be spending with his beautiful family. He sat down in the big chair at the head of the table where his father used to sit and reached over to rub Serik’s head in the chair next to him. 

“It’s not much,” Irina said, “but it’s not like we’re gonna not celebrate you.” 

Otabek side glanced at Nuroski who had his head down turned. “I’m glad that I can be here with all of you. I appreciate these beautiful gestures, but just being able to spend time with you guys is present enough for me.” 

His siblings smiled back at him, Nuroski excluded, and Arman reached forward to slide the gift forward. “Open it.” Arman wasn’t an overly talkative child, and was a far cry more timid than his twin, but was buzzing with excitement as he pushed the present towards Otabek. 

Otabek slid the package the rest of the way over and untied the twine bow, and pulled the parchment aside. Inside was a beautiful and ornately designed, steel shield. It had dual lancing centaurs and their swords formed a gold letter ‘A,’ for Altin, their family name. There was a white, raised sun at the bottom of a navy blue pentagon shape backdropping the main image and Otabek smiled remembering his mother whose name meant ‘sun’ and his father who often told his family they were more beautiful to him than the sun. The underside of the shield had thick, maroon, leather straps that wouldn’t break or wear easy, and a matching ring of maroon leather encircled the shield on the outer rim, fastened by gold bolts. It was beautiful. 

His sister claimed they’d made his present, but there was no way she was telling the truth. Unless one of them was hiding a surprise forgery talent, they definitely bought it, in fact, Otabek was certain he’d defeated the blacksmith who'd actually crafted it earlier that day. 

“I…” His nose burned. Even though he would never have his family spend their meager earnings on him, he couldn’t contain his happiness. No wonder Nuroski was so certain they could earn a living selling meat at the market. He wondered how hard his brother had to try to keep from being seen by Otabek when he’d sell his wares to earn the shield. He ran his hand over the colorful front, watching as his tears hit the metal and slipped off. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be angry,” Arman said. 

“Arman and I tended Celestino’s farm and Nuro and Zhami sold fish in the market,” Aslan said. 

“Serik and I did craft the straps from scratch,” Irina said, “so technically I didn’t lie.” 

Otabek swallowed, doing his best to talk around his emotions. “I’m not angry. I’m…” He shook his head. “I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek skips right past the town of Nikiforov and goes right for his first plan.


	4. Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek puts his plan into action, but things quickly go awry.

The sun was only just peeking out over the horizon when Otabek was pulling his sword and new shield over his shoulder, tying his small waist knapsack to his belt and skulking out of his family’s small home. He walked down the path until he was at the leaning mailbox at the base and slipped a package inside. It was marked with Nuroski’s name, but contained a letter for each of his siblings to be given to them after his eventual death. He didn’t have much in the way of worldly possessions, most of what he had he sold for his family, but he did want his few items, sword, shield, bag, armor, to be given to specific members of his household. Additionally, he offered apologies. His siblings weren’t likely to forgive him for a while for heading off to die without their consent, but he hoped they would at least understand why he’d made the decisions he did. 

It was half a day’s travel to the forest far from the home he was used to. The sun was just reaching its peak in the sky, dragging out warmer weather than had been the norm for the final few months, but spring was just around the corner and it was in the air. Tall pine trees stretched across the land, so dense and so tall that the edges couldn’t be seen from where Otabek was standing. He reached into the small sack hanging from his waist and pulled out a book of matches. His plan wasn’t refined, but the little he did know about the fairies was the basis for it. There were fairies who each look over certain parts of the world and Yuri was the fairy of the forests. He wouldn’t just stand by and allow trees to burn. It wasn’t a sophisticated plan, but it was what he had to work with. He wasn’t going to involve anyone else in his horrible deed. 

He walked up to the edge of the forest, a calm rushing over him as he got close. The trees stretching into the sky like towers and the fresh, crisp air gave Otabek an immediate sense of regret. He wished he didn’t have to bring harm to such a beautiful place, but it was where he was. It was for Serik; for his family. 

He opened the book of matches and pulled a few out and then walked up to where pine needles and leaves dotted the ground and pulled them into a pile. He tossed in a few sticks from the surrounding area and when he had a large enough pit, he struck the matches and dropped them into different parts of the kindling. As the patch caught fire, he turned and struck a few more matches, and led them into bugs’ openings in the bark of the trees. One tree in particular caught right away and in no time at all the lower strips of the bark were ablaze. 

One by one, different animals started to peek out of crevices and crawled out of downturned logs and observed Otabek’s actions from a distance. A few frantic birds flew over the burning heaps, chirping and tweeting loudly and in the distance resounding roars turned Otabek’s emotions from regret to fear. His mom had warned him that the fairies are powerful, but seeing the animals react the way they were and listening to the trees almost scream out, it was clear he’d underestimated her warning. 

High up in one of the trees directly in front of Otabek, a bright green light flashed, so harsh it forced his eyes closed, and when he opened them again, standing in the wake of the light was a being the likes of which Otabek had never experienced before. 

He looked like a man, well as much of like a man as one can look before he starts to be considered a god. He had long blond hair that fell around his face and shoulders, some of it free hanging and some of it in braids, and from behind the bangs of it hanging in his face, was a set of piercing, bright green eyes. He wore a green, leaf-like outfit, that started with a v-neck and short sleeves to reveal his prominent collar bone, and fell to just above his knees in haggard, poorly cut strips that ended in various spots. He was barefoot, but did have a thin, gold anklet hanging around his right ankle,and there was a vine pattern wrapping around his left leg, starting from his foot and wrapping all the way around his leg, up his thigh, and out of sight beneath his clothes. 

Otabek was rendered speechless immediately. He was breathtaking. 

The man crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Otabek. “Are you the one who set my forest on fire?” Otabek didn’t respond, truthfully, he couldn’t. The man, no doubt the fairy Yuri that Otabek had been sent there kill, swirled one of his hands gently, and all the fires that Otabek started dissipated immediately. “What the hell is your problem? You think it’s okay to burn forests? What did it ever do to you?” Again, Otabek didn’t respond. Yuri scoffed. “Fine. I don’t need you to talk.” 

He perched his pointer and thumb fingers between his lips, soft and pink, and blew. A hollow whistle sang out. All the animals that had gathered at the scene began to scurry away. Birds flew up high, squirrels rustled into holes and even hoards of bugs marched in groups away from the site. In front of Otabek, Yuri offered and evil smile after which a large, black shape flooded in from behind him. It was crouched at first, but leapt over Yuri and landed with a boom onto the forest floor before. It was a thick, giant, black panther. It’s eyes were green instead of the typical gold of that kind of animal, and was larger than Otabek, by a lot. It crouched low, bearing it’s teeth and letting out a low, deep growl. 

“Noctis,” Yuri called out, “kill him.” 

That demand knocked Otabek out of his stupor as the giant cat, Noctis, jumped forward and Otabek just barely managed to drop to his back quick enough to be spared what would have easily been a life-ending slash. He quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted away from the forest, heart racing as he heard the persistent pounding of Noctis’ pursuit with the blended sound of his snarling. With nothing but a clear field and hills around him, Otabek had no hope of outrunning the panther, as much as he hated to admit it, his only hope was to try and defeat the beast. 

Noctis stopped short, his nostrils flaring and teeth snarling as Otabek pulled out his sword. The monster stepped a large paw forward and gnashed in Otabek’s direction, but Otabek stood his ground, pointing his sword and staring directly into the panther's intense, green glare. 

Otabek pulled his arm back and shoved it out at Noctis. The panther lunged forward, taking the blade between his teeth and with a single chomp, the front half of the blade shattered with a crash, leaving the swordsman with naught but half a sword that was mostly hilt. 

Otabek groaned. “Dammit!” 

He quickly shoved the sword back into its sheath, turned and began running again. He gazed across the hills, hoping to find a small cave or divot he could hop in and use the beast's size against him. A glance to the right revealed his saving grace. There was a small, tarp tent sitting just next to a roaring bonfire. His sword wasn't going to do him much good as a blade anymore, but he could still stab a blazing log or two. 

He bolted across the greenery, pulling his sword back out as he moved, but before he could get it all the way out, his foot caught a rock that he didn't see and he tripped. He tumbled to the ground, grunting as he went, and when his face hit the dirt, he made no additional attempts to run; it was too late. 

How pathetic. At least if he'd died because he killed Yuri and was cursed, he would still have helped his family. He was going to due before he'd even made one success in his journey. At least he could take solace in knowing his family was free of his burdens. 

“Fish?” Otabek’s heart near stopped at the sound of a new voice. “You want some fish, Noctis? I just grilled it in lemon juice.” Otabek lifted his head in search of the light voice’s owner. “C’mon, girl.” 

Girl?

Before Otabek could place the speaker, resounding booms preceded Noctis’ massive form towering over him, but unlike the beast’s earlier bloodlust, he, or she rather, had her tongue dropped from her mouth and her ears and tail standing on end.  
“Ah, ah.” 

Otabek followed Noctis’ gaze to a figure standing off to the left. He was wearing the legs and boots off a suit of armor and a wrapped, burlap top, held in place by a single rope around his torso. He had short gray hair, hanging in wisps around his head and in his face. He had pale skin that glowed in the sun and his blue eyes were sharp with determination as he held out a fish towards the huge panther and one finger of his free hand tutting at the cat. 

“You leave him alone, then I'll give you the fish.” 

Noctis let out a low growl, but did, eventually remove herself from hovering over Otabek and moved off to one side. The man led Noctis several feet away with the fish and then finally chucked it far away, the ground shaking as she bounded off after it. 

The man chuckled as he walked back towards Otabek. “Heh, no matter how big, cats love fish.” He held out a hand with a bright smile on his face. “Come on. There's plenty where that came from.” 

At that exact moment, Otabek’s stomach let out a rumble. Nearly dying is no mere trifle.

He took the man's hand and used it to climb to his feet. 

“Thank you,” Otabek huffed. 

“Don't thank me just yet. Noctis is a gentle creature who wouldn't be chasing you without an order, especially not so far out of her territory.” He flipped his hair, almost silky looking, away from his eyes. “I'm not so vile that I'll question you without feeding you first. Come.” The man turned immediately, set for the campsite that was Otabek’s goal moments before. 

“Um,” Otabek began. 

The man looked over his shoulder. “I'm Viktor.” 

“Th-thanks, Viktor. I'm Otabek.” Otabek walked over to his shattered sword and lifted it and slid it back in its sheath and followed Viktor towards the tent. 

In keeping with Viktor’s noted apprehension, he didn't say much else to Otabek. He supplied him with a cup of water and a plate with a well grilled fish on it before disappearing inside the tent. It was during this time that Otabek noticed the silver and orange, ‘N’ embossment on several of the items scattered around. The weapons, armor and bags all had the same marking. Otabek recognized it as the emblem of the city of Nikiforov. 

“Are you from Nikiforov?” Otabek called out? 

“Oh,” Otabek heard Viktor muffle from inside. A moment later he was emerging from the tent and his previously armored legs were now only covered by a flowing pair of light brown gaucho pants and his feet in sandals. “I suppose you could say that.” He smirked. “I'm technically its king.” 

Otabek choked on the bite of food he'd just taken at the confession. He quickly chased his food with the remaining of his water, catching his breath as his esophagus cleared. “It's king?!” 

“Yes,” Viktor hummed, moving to sit on a log adjacent to Otabek near the fire. His topaz gaze dropped to the ground and his mouth curved into a smile of sadness. “Though truthfully, the people of my kingdom deserve much better than me.”

“You seem kind and strong to me,” Otabek replied. “You saved my life.” 

“Yes, well, someone recently told me I'm much better at pretending to be strong than I actually am at being strong. I didn't do much to save you, did I? Gave a big cat some fish.”

“If you hadn't given that big cat some fish, she'd have eaten me,” Otabek argued. 

Viktor looked up and over at him. “Speaking of which. Why was Noctis chasing you? She's normally very docile.” 

“Oh… Um…” The people of Nikiforov, a kingdom nestled deep in the forest, honored Yuri of the forest as a deity. Otabek might not choose to be honest with any run of the mill citizen from Nikiforov, let alone their king.”I needed to ask Yuri of the forest for a favor, but I think he misunderstood me and sent Noctis after me.” 

Viktor began chuckling. “That sounds like something he would do, actually.” He tilted his head. “What do you need from Yuri? Are you hoping to make a wish at the spring festival?” 

Otabek set his plate and cup down on the ground, having finished both. “Spring festival?” 

Viktor nodded. “On the first day of spring every year, the fairies gather and the great seer alerts them to any major problems they have to be on the lookout for in the coming year. Afterwards, to celebrate making it through the year, they have a huge festival and there’s a rumor that any humans who find the festival are allowed one wish of any kind and it’ll be granted without question.” 

That concept intrigued Otabek. “Really? Are you trying to get to the festival too?” 

Viktor shook his head. “Persisting my days as a poor king.” He sighed. “I’m looking for a fairy too. Yuuri of the Plains.” 

“Yuri is the fairy of the plains also?” Otabek asked. 

“Oh,” Viktor shook his head, “no. Yuuri of the Plains and Yuri of the Forest are two different fairies.” 

“Why are you looking for Yuuri of the Plains?” Otabek asked. 

Viktor’s head dropped again and his face returned to one of sadness. “I…” He sighed. “I’m in love with him.” 

Otabek’s eyes widened. “You’re in love with a fairy?” 

Viktor stood up suddenly. “Ha! I know it’s silly.” He stretched his arms above his head and his forlorn expression was gone leaving a whimsical and clearly fake one in its place. “I’m tired, I’m going to lie down. Stay as long as you’d like.” 

Viktor made his way back towards the tent and just before he entered, Otabek stood up as well. “Will you accompany me?”

Viktor stopped, but didn’t turned. “Accompany you?” 

“I don’t know what happened with you and the fairy of the plains, but maybe the festival could help you too. Clearly, I’m going to have problems with Yuri of the Forest. If you’re with me, I’ll have an easier go of it,” Otabek said. He didn’t wish to drag anyone else into his nonsense, but his interaction with Noctis had proved he was far from prepared to carry out his task alone. 

Viktor turned to face Otabek. “I don’t deserve a wish,” Viktor said sadly. “I let my people and Yuuri down. I’m hoping if I stay here long enough I’ll have an opportunity to apologize to Yuuri for the things I’ve done, but I’ve decided that if I never see him again and can’t return to Nikiforov, that it’s the fate I deserve for the crimes I’ve committed. My people deserve better and so does Yuuri.” 

Otabek crossed his arms. “You’re pretty pessimistic.”

“You don’t understand,” Viktor said with a bunch in his brow. 

“You’re right, I don’t, but I can say with confidence that you aren’t the only one with skeletons in the closet. If you truly have made that many mistakes, then sitting around and waiting for them to solve themselves does nothing. Do you really feel bad about what you’ve done to your people?” 

Viktor nodded, a small pout on his face. “Yeah.” 

“And are you really in love with Yuuri?”

“Yeah.” 

“Then it’s time for you to make up for the problems you’ve caused.” 

Viktor put a hand on his hip and cocked his head. “Are you in a position to be lecturing me?” 

Otabek shook his head. “I am not.” 

Viktor stepped forward. “If we’re going to embark on this adventure together then we need full disclosure.” 

“I don’t disagree,” Otabek huffed, stepping forward to meet him, “but then we also need to agree not to judge one another’s plights, knowing full well we’re really complete strangers and might not understand one another just yet.” 

“Deal,” Viktor said. “I’m the current king of the kingdom of Nikiforov. On my birthday, and the day my father turned over the kingdom to me, I got afraid that I couldn’t do my kingdom justice and I ran. I came here to these plains and fell in love at first sight with Yuuri. He was here tending to the fields that’d been tapped and destroyed by my kingdom to throw my inauguration. I lied to him and told him I had nothing to do with in when in fact I’d made the order. When he figured it out he cursed my kingdom and now none of my citizens can sleep.” Viktor sighed. “I know. It’s bad, right?” 

Otabek scoffed. “I’m the leader of the army from Aisusukeeto and our king has ordered me to kill Yuri of the forest.” 

Viktor took a huge step back. “Kill him?”

Otabek nodded. “My brother is sick and the king is the only one who has the cure. He won’t give it to me unless I carry out this task. If I don’t, my brother will die.” 

“My people owe everything to Yuri,” Viktor said. “I can’t go with you to kill him, in fact, I can’t allow you to hurt him.” 

“I’m not going to kill him,” Otabek said. “If we can get to that festival, I can ask them to heal my brother. If they can do that, I’ll tell them about King J.J.’s plans and let them handle the situation. I won’t have to be blackmailed by him any more.” 

“You had better not be lying,” Viktor said. “I can’t participate in anyone looking to kill our savior.” 

“I never wanted to kill him, but I didn’t think I had a choice. All I want is to be able to go back to my family. If I can do that without hurting Yuri, then that’s what I want,” Otabek said. “I don’t think I can do it without you. Please tell me you’ll lead me.” 

Viktor smiled. “I could use the practice.” 

Otabek held out a hand, with a small smile of his own. “I’ll help you become a king your people can be proud of.” 

Viktor took Otabek’s hand and shook it, holding it tightly afterwards. “I certainly hope so.” He stepped away from Otabek and picked up his broken sword from the ground and looked it over. “For now let’s head to my kingdom. We’re gonna need to get you a better sword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Nikiforov is under a sleeping curse, but it's not quite what Otabek expected.


	5. The Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek doesn't expect the things he learns in Nikiforov.

The closer they got to Nikiforov, the louder the music got. Otabek was surprised to find that the glistening, old fashioned images of Nikiforov that he’d always seen were incredibly incorrect. 

“This isn’t…” Otabek swallowed heavily, “...what I expected.” 

Otabek looked around as he stepped between the giant quartz pillars at the front of the kingdom, with a tall copper fence jutting out from both, encircling the land, with a much smaller castle than JJ’s in the distance. All around the roads leading inland, were booths illuminated with christmas lights and people were tending the stalls excitedly, even though it was late at night. There was loud music resounding all throughout the area, that Otabek couldn’t place. The people around were scantily clad, and many of them were drinking or already drunk. Several people approached Otabek, men and women alike, and propositioned him within seconds of his entering. He’d always been told Nikiforov was a luxurious, mini-kingdom nestled in the woods, with high-fashioned people and glistening buildings, but as they walked down the dirt path that led through the town towards the castle, Otabek related the area to a slum. 

“Things got so bad, so quickly,” Viktor said, in shock himself as he glanced around. He’d donned a chocolate brown cloak, and had the hood pulled over. 

“I don’t understand,” Otabek said. “Does this have anything to do with your curse? I wouldn’t know this is Nikiforov from the look of things.” 

“At first, when Yuuri told me how he was going to curse my kingdom, I thought it would just be that my people physically couldn’t go to sleep. I truly believed that, worse case scenario, everyone would be exhausted all the time,” Viktor explained, “but it was much worse.” 

A haggard woman with matted brown hair tossed herself onto Otabek and held out a mug, filled to the brim with some murky liquid. “Come on, sweetie, have a drink with me.” 

Otabek gently pushed her away, offering a smile that he hoped was kind, but not misleading. “No thank you.” Viktor whipped around and snatched her wrist. She squealed and tried to pull herself away. Otabek grabbed Viktor’s arm. “Oi, it’s fine just--” 

“Give it back,” Viktor hissed. 

Otabek recoiled slightly, but then it struck him. He looked down at his waist, and of course, his knapsack was gone. “Hey!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the woman grumbled. 

Viktor tipped just enough of his hood away to reveal his face and the woman stopped struggling. She stood upright, casting away her drunken facade to the side in an instant and instead donning a savvy, evil smile. “Well, if it isn’t our fearless leader. It’s been a while. Been sleeping well?” 

Viktor didn’t respond. “That doesn’t belong to you. Give it back.” 

The woman held up Otabek’s knapsack, dangling it teasingly. “This?” 

Otabek reached out to take it, but the woman yanked it back. “I’m surprised you haven’t stolen it, your highness. You’re an even greater thief than me.” She turned and looked at Otabek. “While you’re travelling with him, has he told you how horrible of a man he is?” 

Viktor pulled on the woman’s arm, tightening his grip. “Hey.” 

“The spoiled king, made our people tap the surrounding fields for resources, but when it came time to blame someone, he used us as a scapegoat.” 

“Stop.” 

“Now when we try to sleep, our brains our filled to the brim with horrible nightmares. Anyone who was born in Nikiforov, doomed to a lifetime of darkness and mental anguish, all except the king himself.” 

Otabek glanced over at Viktor. “Is that true?” 

The woman handed Otabek’s knapsack over to him. “Ha. I honestly feel a little badly for you. You clearly have no idea who you’re dealing with.” When Otabek reached out to grab his bag and the woman took a large step forward towards Otabek, her dark brown eyes burning into him. “I know what he told you. You found him at a camp in Yuuri’s Plains right? Gave you a sob story about being a poor king who’s willing to accept his fate if that’s what it comes to.” 

Viktor pulled her away. “Enough.” 

“You think you’re the first confused soul he’s ever dragged through his cursed kingdom, thinking they’re the ones who are going to save him and make him an honorable king? I wouldn’t believe a single word that comes out of his mouth.” 

Viktor took several steps forward, forcing the woman far away from Otabek. “Minako. That’s enough.” 

“All I steal is money, your highness, you steal hearts, that’s much worse.” 

“Viktor, what is she talking about?” Otabek asked. 

The woman, Viktor called her ‘Minako,’ snatched herself out of Viktor’s grip. “Do us all a favor and do your bidding elsewhere. We’ve been cursed enough thanks to you.” She turned, waved a hand through the air, and sauntered away. 

Viktor pulled his hood back over his head and turned, walking by Otabek without saying anything else, simply tossing an icy gaze in his direction as he passed. Otabek didn’t know what to think. Obviously he’d been tricked. He didn’t just meet some attractive, kind victim in the plains who was willing to save his life without some ulterior motive. That kind of stuff doesn’t happen in the real world. People are cold and self-preserving. 

Otabek was the same. It’s exactly why he’d accepted Viktor’s help, but he had a family to think of and a task he couldn’t afford to fail at. He need not run the risk of his family against some hooligan of a king. 

He tossed one glance back over his shoulder and walked away. He’d made it that far without someone’s help. 

He agitatedly weaved his way in and out of the crowd of people, keeping a close watch over all his belongings as he headed back towards the quartz pillars. 

“Hey, you.” 

Otabek ignored the beckoning, no longer in any mood for the torrid behaviors of the people of Nikiforov. 

“Hey.” 

The pillars were in sight. Fifteen more feet and he could just do away with this nasty, unexpected chapter of his journey. 

“Hey!” Someone snatched at his arm and he whipped around, blood boiling by that point. The reaction had been delayed, but Otabek had been honest with Viktor. To learn that he’d been lied to, worse, that he was about to fall into a trap that apparently many had fallen into before was infuriating. 

“What?!” Otabek barked. He looked down to see it was Minako, the thief from before. “What do you want? You warned me and now I’m leaving, so let me go.” 

“I’ll tell you the truth if you want,” Minako said. “Unlike our idiot king, I have nothing to hide.” Otabek simply stared at her. He did want the truth. He deserved it for what he’d shared with Viktor. Minako smiled. “Come on, there’s a pub up this road.” 

People didn’t seem to bother Otabek as much with Minako at his side, and soon they were entering a small pub on the corner of the road with only a few haunts inside. Minako led him to a table, subtly nodding to a bartender, and then they sat and their drinks arrived not long after. The contents of the glasses were the same shade of gray swill that Minako had the first time she showed up and it made Otabek immediately uneasy. 

“It’s a home-brew,” Minako said. “We can’t do shit about the color, trust me, I’ve tried. It’s good, though.” Otabek just stared at the mug and Minako chuckled. “Fine then, just leave it. Someone will drink it.” Otabek looked up at Minako as she took a long gulp of her drink, flicking the dribbles of froth away. “So. Where ya from?” 

“Look.” Otabek slid his mug away. “I’m just gonna be honest. I have no time for nor interest in casual conversation with a stranger, and admittedly my first impression of the people of the place is not great, so if you could please tell me about Viktor so I can move on.”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “If you want to know the truth…” 

“What does where I come from have to do with Viktor?” Otabek spat. 

Minako shrugged. “You probably told him something really important in exchange for information from him right?’ 

The question sent chills across Otabek’s skin. He had divulged some incredibly sensitive information thinking that Viktor was a good, honorable guy. Stuff about his intentions for Yuri, stuff about his family. “I’m from Aisusukeeto.” 

Minako snickered. “Oh. Well, not much he can do to make things worse there then, right? I hear you guys have a nasty king problem yourself.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Otabek said. “Please. I told Viktor something really important about my family. Are they in danger?” 

Minako shook her head. “I wouldn’t think so, but I thought I knew Viktor, and I was way wrong. It would do you some good to warn them to keep an eye out for a snake disguised as a human.” 

“So he didn’t run away scared?” Otabek asked. 

“We loved Viktor. When it was time for him to take of the kingdom, he was ready and so were we,” Minako said. “His father wasn’t bad, but Viktor loved us. Understood us. He knew each person in the kingdom by name and cared about them all like they were his own family.” 

“How does it go from that to this?” Otabek asked. 

“Good question,” Minako said. “We didn’t understand it either, but one day, Yuri got mad at us.” 

“Yuuri of the Fields?” Otabek asked. 

“Yuri of the Forest,” Minako replied. “Suddenly, after Viktor took the throne, the animals we hunted stopped coming around, our farmland frosted over and wouldn’t produce food, our air got toxic and difficult to breathe. For centuries the guardians of the forest have looked after us. This kingdom was built by them, built for them! Viktor wouldn’t tell us what had happened, so we demanded that he take responsibility. He told us that we needed to honor Yuri by not desecrating the forest for our own needs and sent us to the plains to get the things we needed. When Yuuri of the Fields caught him after toiling day and night over his tattered plains, Viktor lied and told him he had nothing to do with it, that it was all our fault! 

“Yuuri cursed us with nightmares. We see horrible things when we close our eyes. Children, the elderly, it makes no difference. People have died from the terror. Everyone born inside the stupid golden gates was cursed, all except Viktor. Yuuri spared him because Viktor lied and said he didn’t want to do it. He couldn’t bare to live amongst the people who’d been cursed because of him so he turned tail and ran. He could find Yuuri and tell him the truth, but he won’t. So it’s been like this. Our kingdom deteriorated at an extreme pace, because people can only take so much horror. Dark dreams make people dark.”

Otabek suddenly stood up from the table. It probably hadn’t been Minako’s intention to do what she’d done, but Otabek certainly had a much clearer picture of the man Viktor was. “I have to go.” Otabek reached into his pack, opened it, and dropped a couple of gold coins on the table. “For the drinks.” 

“There’s no need,” Minako replied. “I own the place.” Otabek’s eyes widened and Minako chuckled. “Shocking, huh? We all thrived in Nikiforov before Viktor. He ruined everything.” 

Otabek offered a light nod in response and quickly made his way from the bar and through the town, to the quartz pillars. He took one last glance back inside at the people, manic in behavior and generally lost. The kingdom of Nikiforov was cursed.

But it was not Viktor’s fault. 

Otabek made his way into the forest and began to head back for Viktor’s camp amidst the plains. He was going to ask Viktor for the real truth once and for all, and when he did he would do something that clearly none of Viktor’s constituents had done up to that point. 

Listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek tries to get the truth from Viktor, but not before they're interrupted by a certain fairy.


	6. Thorns and Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is going to learn the truth from Viktor, if he can survive that long.

Otabek stepped quickly and lightly through the forest. He didn’t want to attract any undue attention and certainly didn’t want to have another run-in with Yuri just yet. He needed to learn more first, and that required not dragging the ill-tempered fairy back into a torrid interaction with the king with whom he clearly has some sort of undefined, hostile relationship. 

Beneath one of his steps a twig snapped and Otabek froze in place. His reaction was silly in the end. Yuri controlled the forest. It was likely he already knew he was there, tiptoeing through wouldn’t make a difference. 

“NO!” 

Otabek’s head whipped around in all directions. The forest fairies were supposed to be kind and generous souls, but all Otabek had experienced in the forest so far had been disaster and ruin. 

Granted the first time it was mostly his own fault… 

“YURI STOP!” 

Otabek turned his face forward. That time he recognized the voice. “Viktor!” Otabek took off running into the forest, and the further he got, the more noise he heard. There was a flurry of bangs and creaks, and when Otabek finally cleared a line of trees, he saw a variety of thorny branches sprouting from the ground, at the center of the which Viktor was laying on the ground and appeared to be unconscious. 

“Viktor!” 

Otabek rushed forward as best he could, pulling his shield off his back and using it to force the branches away from him as he made his way towards the fallen king. He took a step forward, almost to the spot where Viktor was laying, when a branch broke forward from the ground with an exceptionally sharp thorn set directly for Otabek. 

Otabek backed away, just barely managing to get his shield between he and the thorn before it would have stabbed him in the face. The force of it was so severe that the shield let out a loud metallic sound and sent Otabek tumbling to the ground. Before he could get to his feet sharp limbs sprouted up all around him, encircling him, and effectively separating him from Viktor. If he had a sword, he’d be in better shape, but he was relatively unarmed. 

“Shit.” He ran to an opening in the thorned trees where he could just barely see into the area where Viktor was. “Viktor! Get up!” 

Viktor groaned and shifted. “O… ta--” 

Another branch sprouted up, knocking Otabek back and eliminating his shot of Viktor. Otabek stood up and began kicking the branches, trying his best to knock away the barrier, but the branches were continuing to grow in length and strength and were impenetrable. 

A bright light illuminated from behind Otabek. He turned, eyes squinting into the light, and when it faded, Yuri was standing there. Otabek still couldn’t believe how stunning he was, even with the vile scowl on his face and his gaze piercing. 

“I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to come back to my forest,” Yuri hissed and closer his voice was sultry and smooth. 

“I don’t know what your grudge is with Viktor but--”

“I won’t say this to you more than once.” Yuri’s eyes narrowed and glare intensified. “Stay away from Viktor.” 

“What are you going to do with him?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri flipped a hand behind him. The trees and branches behind it dissipated. “Leave here and don’t come back.” 

“I’m not leaving without Viktor,” Otabek hissed. 

“That’s not an option you have,” Yuri growled and his green eyes glowed in the moonlight. “You should be dead already, so in exchange for your life, you can leave here and never come back.” 

“I’ve already told you--” 

“Otabek! Jump in the water!” a new voice resounded throughout the forest. 

Yuri clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Damn pest.” 

Otabek looked around. “What wa--” Suddenly a stream of water burst up from the ground, a rain of drops glistening as they hit Yuri’s thorns. The water glowed a luminescent blue as it floated mid-air and as the thorns started to encroach upon Otabek, closing up the exit Yuri had opened, he knew obliging the voice was his only choice. 

He ran and jumped into the water and was surprised when he didn’t experience the heavy feeling of being drenched. The water floated around him, making his body light, and within its calm waves, he could no longer see the dark forest Yuri had created outside. A pulling sensation suggested he was moving within the water, but the pale blue glow relaxed him far too much to care. It wasn’t until the water was washing away from his body, leaving him dry at the base of the hill atop which Viktor’s camp was perched, that his feelings of foreboding and doom returned to him. He just managed to evade Yuri’s wrath for the second time. Eventually a man’s luck has got to run out. 

Otabek shook his head, realizing again that he wasn’t actually wet, and then he shakily stood to his feet. He glanced around, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the dark, when his gaze finally landed on two figures in the distance. One, the one standing over the other, he didn’t recognize, but as his vision grew accustomed to the night, he could tell the other, laying on the ground, was Viktor. Otabek rushed over, but wasn’t fast enough to catch the other who, as Otabek got close enough, disappeared behind a bright, gold light and suddenly, was gone.

Otabek dropped to his knees next to Viktor and shook the man lightly. “Viktor. Hey, Viktor.” Viktor groaned and grunted a couple of times before suddenly shooting upright, scaring Otabek so much that the raven fell backwards a bit. “Fuck!” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whipped his head all around. At the time that he finally registered the reality of the situation, he let out a deep sigh. “Yuuri…” He ran his hand through his silvery hair. “I had a dream he was here.” 

“Er…” Otabek began quietly. “I think he was.” 

Viktor turned his head. “Otabek…” He blinked a couple of times. “Yuuri was here?” 

Otabek shrugged, shifting to plop down on his butt. “I guess I’m not 100% sure, but I think that’s who saved us.” 

Viktor threw his hands to his face, letting out a loud moan in the process. “I missed him?!” 

“Sorry,” Otabek said. 

Viktor brought his knees to his chest and allowed his head to rest on his knees. He turned to look at Otabek again. “Sorry to drag you into my mess.” 

Otabek ran a hand through his hair. “No, I think I came looking for it honestly. I was hoping to bump into you, just… not like that.” 

“You were looking for me?” Viktor asked. “After everything that happened?” 

“Minako told me the truth,” Otabek said. 

Viktor turned his face back down against his knees. “So you’re probably here to kick my ass, huh?” 

“No,” Otabek replied quickly. “I’m here to learn the truth. It didn’t occur to me until after we’d parted ways, but I have six younger siblings, I know when someone’s lying to me. You... weren’t lying. Hiding something, maybe, but not lying.” 

Viktor’s head shot up. “Six?! What are your parents, jack rabbits?!” 

Otabek chuckled. “They were two people who loved one another more than the sun.” He smiled. “Sometimes I wonder if continuing to create children was the best way to show that love, but I wouldn’t trade my family for anything in the world.” 

Viktor’s face grew forlorn. “‘Were’?” 

“Yeah,” Otabek replied. “My parents died about eight years ago, just after my youngest brothers were born.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said. “I won’t ask for details. I’m sure you probably don’t trust me very much right now.” 

Otabek bobbled his head. “You’re right, I don’t. I told you some really important stuff, so you owe me. I’m not helping you with anything until I understand what the hell is going on.” 

Viktor’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “You still want to help me?” 

Otabek nodded. “I do, because I don’t think you’re a bad person and I still think you can help me.” 

“I really am sorry,” Viktor said. “I didn’t bring you there to--” 

Otabek held up a hand. “Whatever. It’s behind us. The next thing I want to hear is the truth.” 

Viktor took a deep breath. “I was excited to take over the kingdom. It’s not that my dad was a bad king, but he was just a king. He did the bare minimum and our people have had traditionally strong and resilient kings. I wanted to go back to those days so I began preparing to take over the throne when I was really young. I even went into the forest to meet Yuri, the one who was going to take over as guardian, so that our relationship with the fairies would remain strong. Yuri and I were friends I don’t…” 

“You don’t know why he flipped out on you?” Otabek asked. Viktor shook his head, his eyes glistening as emotion pooled in them. “What does Yuuri of the Fields have to do with all this? You told me he cursed your people, but he saved us back there, and it seems like your relationship with him is strong.” 

Viktor smiled. “Yuuri.” He looked up at the star-dotted sky. “I went into the forest one day. I was going to go check on the farmlands, they were still thriving back then, and there was this man there. He was standing amidst my farmers, teaching them better ways to lay seed and plow fields. He was…” Viktor’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Beautiful.” He sighed. “The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew.” 

“So you didn’t lie when you said you fell in love at first sight,” Otabek said. 

“He loves me too. We used to see one another all the time. I would skip entire classes in the castle just for five minutes alone with him. I’d get yelled at by my father, but I didn’t care. I’d smile through the entire scolding because I’d gotten to see him, and when our kingdom suddenly started getting attacked by Yuri, it was he who recommended I go to the plains for resources instead. He gave me and my kingdom everything. I can never repay him.” 

“Then why did he do this to your people?” Otabek asked. 

Viktor shook his head. “I’m not sure about that either. He wrote me a letter saying we couldn’t see each other anymore and that he was going to put a curse them.” He whipped his head towards Otabek. “But Yuuri would never do that. He loves me. He helped my farmers, my people. It must have been Yuri that sent that letter and cursed my people, but my father found the letter and blamed Yuuri before I could discern the truth.”

“That’s why you were waiting in the plains instead of going in search of Yuuri. You were afraid that if you went into the forest that you’d run into Yuri and more bad stuff would happen,” Otabek said. “Seems like that was a good guess…” 

“It’s possible to get to Fairy Hollow through the Highlands, but that requires both going through the Sunflower Kingdom, and potentially tangling with the fairy of the skies, Mila. Both Yuris have said she’s one of the most difficult fairies out there,” Viktor said. 

“We, of all people, should wait to pass judgement on someone until we can meet them for ourselves,” Otabek said and Viktor smiled and nodded, “and as for the Sunflower Kingdom, as much as it pains me to say it, I’m standing in the queen’s favor right now, so I can probably get us through the kingdom with few problems.” 

Viktor smiled. “Well then, it sounds like we have a long journey ahead of us.” Viktor pulled the sword in his waistband out and handed it over to Otabek. “You’ll be needing this.” 

Otabek took the sword from Viktor and unsheathed it. It was the hilt of his old blade, but the blade itself had been entirely replaced. Where the white steel had been before, tempered steel was now erected, to Otabek’s shock and awe, in a gorgeous rainbow hue that faded from yellow at its base to cyan at its tip. When Otabek turned it over in his hands, it caught the moonlight and shimmered brilliantly. 

“Thank you,” Otabek said. “I… What made you--” 

“No one had ever been honest with me before. I didn’t know if you’d come looking for me again, but I figured if you did, I wanted to have a way to thank you, so…” Viktor smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Thank me when we both come out of this alive,” Otabek responded, looking to the sky. 

Viktor nodded. “Yeah.” He joined Otabek in admiring the stars. “Alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With his new companion in tow, Otabek heads for the Sunflower Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come follow me on Twitter where we can be besties and stuff.   
> @jazzyrwrites.


End file.
